


What We Fight For

by jedimasterstar



Series: Ripples Through Time [1]
Category: Captain America (2011), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedimasterstar/pseuds/jedimasterstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keira gets dragged by the Doctor to London during WWII. While there, she meets someone she did not expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Fight For

“Why did you drag me here?” asked Keira Layton as she glared at the Doctor. This current incarnation was infuriating, with his bowtie and tweed jacket. He was much harder to read than the previous one, though she had to admit the tenth incarnation was a lot of fun. But this one? It reminded her more of his ninth self.

He just showed up in her office, asking her to come with him on a trip. She was not willing at first; but apparently he had developed the ability to keep talking until she finally relented. At the moment, they were in a dance hall somewhere in World War II London. He had brought her here because he figured she would have fun with the soldiers. And so far, she was. The majority of them were Americans and British, but there were a few French soldiers also. She found it rather…nice – for lack of a better word.

“Because,” he replied as he grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor, “you have been working too much and need a vacation. Besides, it’s good to travel time the proper way.”

She chuckled. “And what’s wrong with my way of travel?” she asked silkily, giving him a smile as they began to dance to the music. “All I have to doo is think about where I want to go and at what time and poof!” she added with a dramatic effect. “I’m there.”

“It’s very unsophisticated.”

“Doesn’t bother me,” she said smoothly. “And where is that wife of yours? I thought that she would have been here instead of me.”

“She had another thing to go to,” he replied as he twirled her around.

“Ah! So she found something more important than you,” teased Keira.

The Doctor gave her a glare. “Very funny,” he mumbled, unhappiness evident in his voice. Keira laughed.

As the music ended, they separated – the Doctor went off of talk to some soldiers while she stood off to the side, trying to become one with the shadows. It never ceased to amaze her about past times. It was wonderful. As she continued to watch the banter, she failed to notice someone walking up to her. “A beautiful woman like you standing alone? That has to be a crime,” said a smooth, very suave voice.

Startled, and chiding herself for failing to notice, Keira turned her head and saw a handsome man with black hair, black mustache, and equally dark eyes. He looked awfully familiar but she could not place him. “Oh, I’m not alone. Just taking a break from my partner,” she said sweetly as she turned her attention back to the crowd.

He laughed. “Then he’s a fool to leave you alone. Who knows who you might encounter.”

It was her turn to laugh. “Like a dark, handsome man who thinks he can sweep me off my feet?” she asks, turning back to him and giving him a smile.

“Is it working?”

“Not a bit. So, who are you?” she asked.

“Howard Stark.”

She looked at more a bit. That is how she recognized him. Who knew that the son would look so much like the father? “Keira Layton,” she said.

His smile went wider when she said her name. _“Apparently he never got this far before,”_ she thought. They continued to watch the dancers while standing in companionable silence. After a while, she asked, “So, Mr. Stark, what is an American like you doing in London?”

“Building machines for the Allies,” he replied as he took a sip of his drink. “Would you like a drink?” he then asked. Seeing her nod, he asked the bartender for a glass of vodka. “So what are you doing here?”

“Traveling.”

“Must be hard with the war going on.”

“It keeps things interesting,” Keira said. She spotted the Doctor a ways off, talking to a group of soldiers, one of which looked suspiciously like Steve Rogers. “Is this what you do during your time off? Socialize with the troops?”

“It reminds me of who my inventions are protecting,” replied Howard. “You have no idea of the guilt I would have felt if I didn’t do anything to help them.”

Keira looked at him. There was so much conviction in his voice. It was almost as if she was listening to Tony. Even his face showed the conviction of his words. “And it looks like you are doing a good job. A lot of these men must appreciate the work you do for them. They wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you,” she said. He did not reply but just continued to stare at the people in the hall. Seeing that she was not going to get an answer, she grabbed his hand and said, “Dance with me.”

Snapping out of his trance, Howard looked at her curiously before giving her a small smile. He allowed her to lead him out onto the floor. “You know, this is what I usually do,” he said as they began to dance.

Keira smiled. “Maybe you just needed to be on the receiving end of it for a change,” she said. She then leaned her head against his chest as they danced. He, in turn, held her close. They danced for a couple of songs before she said, “I think I better find my friend. Who knows what mess he has gotten himself into this time.”

He gave her a sad smile. “Will I see you again?” he asked. He kept his grip on her, not wanting to let her go.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek before saying, “Who knows.” She felt him loosen his grip and began to pull away from him. At that moment, an explosion was heard. “What did he do this time?” she growled as she gave Howard another peck on the cheek before running out of the hall. He could only stare before smiling in amusement. He was hoping was a good night and he did.


End file.
